The use of antibacterial substances is common within, by way of example, the field of dermatology. The aim of this use is partly to treat the patient with a specific antibacterial substance against some infection, e.g. antimycotics against fungal infections, partly to preserve the products against microbial contamination.
In cases where a patient is to be treated, specific-action antimicrobial substances without general effects are often used. The disadvantage of such treatments is that "typing", a dermination in order to enable choice of the appropriate preparation, must be undertaken before the treatment. Additionally, there is the risk that other microorganisms may invade during treatment against which the preparation has no effect.
On the other hand, if the antimicrobial substance is used as a preservative in the product, it is desirable that it has no effect on the patient, either of an antimicrobial or a toxic nature. The substances that are nowadays used for this purpose are well documented as regards preservative effects but it is also known that many of them exhibit toxic effects in some form or other.
The present invention enables the elimination or at least the drastic reduction of the above shortcomings or disadvantages.